


Beautiful Disaster

by LoveLetter



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLetter/pseuds/LoveLetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian stared down and shifted his newly sock covered feet back and forth. Part of him was relieved that Mandy had found out, he hated lying to her. But another part of him was terrified, because every other time someone had caught them, Mickey had pushed Ian away. He could see that same fight or flight battle twisting through the ex-con now.</p><p>(Set during 3.06 and running with the idea, "What if Mandy had walked in instead of Terry".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Disaster

Thick streams of sun sliced through the knobs of Ian’s spine, spilling onto Mickey’s hips where they jutted out slightly. Their pale forms moved together fluidly, filling the air with grunts and moans.

Mickey whipped his head around as Ian’s movements tensed and a door slammed. “Holy shit,” Mandy cursed, her mouth parting in surprise. 

“Fuck! Fuck, what are you doing home?” Mickey yelled. He pulled away from Ian, a cold sweat prickling at his skin from the loss of contact. 

“What am I doing home? What are you doing with my best friend’s dick up your ass?” she screeched. Resisting the urge to rub his ears, Mickey began to follow Ian’s lead and pull his underwear on. 

“Mandy, we can explain!” Ian said. His eyes were wide with sincerity and Mickey had to force himself to look away from the flush of red running down his neck.

“I took health. I think I get the gist of it,” she snapped. “Jesus, you’re gay Mickey?” she asked, turning to look at him in confusion. 

“Fuck off!” he sneered. There was no way in hell he would admit that kind of thing in front of her or anyone else. What he liked to do and who he liked to do it with didn’t need to be labeled. 

“This is- I don’t even know what to say. What the hell Ian?” she breathed. Her face was open and imploring. If anyone could make sense of this, it was Ian. He had always made sense of everything in Mandy’s life. If there was an answer, Ian would have it.

“I’m sorry…” He swallowed nervously, pulling on his pants as a distraction. 

“My brother, my fucking brother?” she demanded. 

“It just happened,” he sighed. And in that moment she knew that he didn’t have the answers either. He was just as lost as she was. 

“And you, what the fuck happened to your ass?” she asked Mickey. 

“I got shot,” he replied, shrugging a shirt over his head.

“You got shot in the ass?” It wasn’t like her brothers hadn’t gotten into their share of trouble in the past. In fact, trouble was a way of life for the Milkovich boys. She had seen bullet wounds before. But she had never seen Mickey getting fucked before, and pretty much everything having to do with his ass was currently throwing her for a loop.

“That’s what I just said,” he snapped. It was classic Mickey. Someone had questions for him, had a reason to be upset with him, and he turned it around on them. He dismissed their anger and fired back with his own.

Mandy, for her own benefit, took a long breath before continuing. “Am I on some other planet right now? What the fuck is going on!” 

“Do you remember Ned, the guy I met at that club?” Ian offered, holding one sock and half-heartedly looking for the other

“You mean Steve’s dad? The guy you were fucking this summer, before you were fucking my brother. Holy shit, you're fucking my brother.” she repeated, still disbelieving. 

“He asked me to rob his ex-wife, get back some of his shit. He said anything else was up for grabs too. So, I asked Mickey to help me out,” he explained. 

“You also asked me to leave the guns in the van, which was a fucking mistake,” Mickey grunted. He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking fidgety and anxious. 

“She was sleeping until you decided to knock over a grandfather clock and wake her up,” Ian snorted. Mandy looked back and forth between them, feeling as though she were invading something private. She had never felt that way around Ian before, and she couldn’t quite fathom that it was Mickey who caused it.

“Whatever, man,” Mickey shrugged. 

“Ned’s ex-wife shot you?” Mandy asked, still piecing together the information. 

“It’s just a flesh wound. Ned patched him up, said he’d be fine in a week or so,” Ian answered, biting his lip guiltily. 

“Saint Ned,” Mickey muttered, shooting the other boy a bitter glance. 

“Would you stop it? I only called him because you were hurt,” he sighed. And yeah, Mandy definitely felt like she was intruding on something now. 

“Yeah, okay. So he didn’t grab your ass on his way out?” he bit. His eyes were full of fire and ice, burning with intensity so strong that Mandy thought he might hit something. Every other time she had seen his eyes look like that, blood had been drawn.

“The whole jealousy thing was kind of hot at first but it’s getting a little tired Mick,” Ian said.

Mickey’s mouth twisted into something unsure and desperate. If he were any more transparent, Mandy might have had to pinch herself. “I’m not fucking jealous. I just think it was messed up for him to get so grabby with CPS standing right there.” 

“Oh my God, you’ve got to be kidding me,” she chuckled in realization. 

“What?” Ian asked.

“You two actually like each other?” she barked.

Blinking in surprise, Mickey set his jaw and hardened his face. “What are you yapping about?” he asked.

“I thought, I don’t know. I thought maybe it was just about sex. You’re both kind of sluts so that makes sense but, shit. I think you actually care about each other,” she nodded to herself. 

Ian stared down and shifted his newly sock covered feet back and forth. Part of him was relieved that Mandy had found out, he hated lying to her. But another part of him was terrified, because every other time someone had caught them, Mickey had pushed Ian away. He could see that same fight or flight battle twisting through the ex-con now.

“Number one, don’t call me a slut, slut. Number two; don’t pretend you know a damn thing about what’s going on here because you don’t,” the dark haired boy snapped. 

“Then explain it to me,” she challenged. 

“It’s none of your fucking business,” he said. “Gallagher, would you help me out here?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at Ian, who still wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes.

“Look, shit between Mickey and I, it’s complicated,” he admitted quietly. Mickey looked at him, like he was waiting for something more. 

When the silence dragged on he snorted falsely. “Complicated? Since when is it complicated? We fuck and that’s it,” Mickey said. 

Laughter, ugly and hard, ripped through Ian’s throat. He locked eyes with Mickey before shaking his head. Picking up his shoes, he stuffed them onto his feet hurriedly. 

“Maybe for you but, I’m done lying about how I feel. I’m sorry you had to find out this way Mandy. I wanted to tell you earlier but it wasn’t only my secret to keep,” he said, moving towards the door.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“I have to get to work. If you want to talk later or whatever, stop by the house. We can jack some of Lip’s good weed,” he replied. Pausing next to her small frame, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Bye,” he called over his should to Mickey.

The sun flickered through the door as it opened and closed. Mickey squinted, trying to watch Ian but getting blinded by the bright rays. Mandy stared at him, took in the way he rubbed his lip and scuffed his foot. He looked sad and nervous, and sort of wistful. She couldn’t help but think that he looked nothing at all like her brother. 

. . .

It wasn’t until midafternoon that Mickey got up the nerve to walk to the Kash and Grab. He had walked past it twice before finally biting back his fear and forcing himself through the door. Hell if he was going to let Mandy ruin the good thing he had going. 

Ian was flipping through a magazine carelessly when Mickey hovered next to the door. “Hey,” he said, causing the redhead to look up briefly. Offering a small nod of acknowledgment, he returned his eyes to the page in front of him.

“So uh, that was kind of a close call this morning. We should probably be more careful about doors and stuff,” Mickey mentioned. If he had it his way, he would shove everything behind them and they could continue doing exactly what they had been doing. Because things had been fine, great even. And now it felt like something heavy was hanging in the air between them. Mickey hated it.

“Yeah, probably,” Ian shrugged. 

“I guess Mandy knowing isn’t so bad,” he said. “She’ll be annoying as hell about it but, she won’t tell anyone.”

“That’s the most important thing,” Ian muttered sarcastically. 

“Uh, it fucking is Fire-Crotch,” he snapped. “Do you have any idea how dead we would both be if my father had been the one to walk in on us,” he added, looking around to make sure they were completely alone.

“I’m guessing extra dead,” He widened his eyes mockingly, stirring something reckless in Mickey’s gut.

“It’s not a joke retard,” he growled. 

“Does it look like I’m laughing?” Shoving the magazine aside, Ian slapped his hands against the counter.

“What the fuck crawled up your ass? You’ve been weird ever since Mandy started sticking her nose in our business. If you have something to say, say it!” he raised his voice.

“Trust me, you don’t wanna hear what I have to say,” he sneered. 

“Try me Gallagher.” Mickey meant for his voice to come out loud and intimidating, but instead he only sounded scared. Ian’s eyes flitted across his face, searching for something before he finally swallowed his anger and relented. 

“It’s not just sex for me anymore, okay?” he breathed. “I care about you, I like being around you. I liked watching movies and eating dinner, and just being with you. I don’t want to screw Ned or anyone else, and I don’t want you to screw other people either. And I know that’s not how you feel; it’s not what we agreed on. So whatever, it’s fine. I’m just not gonna pretend I don’t care anymore,” he finished. 

Opening his mouth to speak, Mickey came up short. He sputtered for a moment before rubbing his eyes in frustration. “You, you are so fucking… you drive me insane, you know that?” he yelled.

“I kind of figured,” Ian nodded sadly. 

“What makes you think you know how I feel, huh?” he barked, pushing the words out before he could change his mind.

“You made yourself pretty clear when we were talking to Mandy,” he answered.

“Yeah well, when she was like twelve I told her if she ate prunes her boobs would grow. She ate that shit for like two weeks straight,” he recalled. “And I don’t care what she says, she aint no C cup,” he added.

“I don’t- what does that have to do with anything?” Ian scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“Jesus! Are you gonna make me spell it out for you? Just because I told Mandy I didn’t care, doesn’t mean I don’t fucking care, okay?” he admitted.

“So, you do care about me?” he asked. Because he needed to be clear, needed to make sure he wasn’t getting his hopes up.

“It’s not like I just invite people to spend the night all the time Gallagher, so what do you think?” Mickey shrugged, averting his eyes.

“Does that mean you’re done fucking other people, even chicks?” he pressed. 

“I guess it’s only fair, right? If you stop banging grandpas, I’ll stop banging fat chicks,” he agreed lightly. 

“And other guys?” he continued.

“I haven’t been with another guy since I got out of juvie, alright? And I was only with Angie that one time,” Mickey relented. “You’re dick kind of ruined me,” he whispered. 

“Oh, really?” Ian grinned.

“Shut up dumbass. You know…” He rolled his eyes, scratching a hand through his hair. 

“Yeah, I guess,” he smirked. 

They smiled at each other almost shyly. It was different, saying the things they had both been feeling for a long time. It was scary and exciting, but it felt right.

“So uh, why don’t you ditch Mandy after work?” Mickey said after a moment. “Bring that weed you were talking about to the dugouts and we’ll look at the fucking stars before we blow each other or something. I know you like that shit,” he added.

“I’m not ditching Mandy,” he laughed.

“Come on,” he urged, knocking a hand against Ian’s on the counter.

“I’ll meet you there around ten and save you some weed. Then we can look at the stars,” Ian promised. “I know you like that shit too,” he added cheekily. 

Mickey bit his lip to keep the stupid grin off of his face. Because he wanted to have sex with Ian, and get stoned with him, and look at the damn stars with him. He wanted to be with Ian, and Ian wanted to be with him.

Mandy walking in on them had sort of been a disaster, but it might have been the beautiful kind. The kind that breathed new life into something. Hell, Mandy walking in on them could have been a of a lot worse. It could have been Terry.


End file.
